In some cases where intaglio printing, for example, is performed on a sheet using an intaglio printing press, proof printing for checking the printed state is performed before the intaglio printing. In a proof printing press configured to perform such proof printing, while an impression cylinder holds sheets one by one, ink of each color supplied from each ink supply device to each chablon cylinder is transferred from the chablon cylinder to a collecting cylinder and then transferred to an intaglio printing plate surface of a plate cylinder. After a wiping roller removes extra ink on the intaglio printing plate surface of the plate cylinder, the ink supplied into a recessed portion of the intaglio printing plate of the plate cylinder is transferred to the sheet held on the impression cylinder. After that, the sheet is released from the impression cylinder. In this manner, proof printing can be performed on a sheet (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and the like below).